ubcsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JosephFrost0304/Archive 1
Cool huh? We need some techy people in here. right now I'm doing a bunch of articles and typing them in newscaster form that way newcombers can see what went down before joining. There's alot of work that needs to be done and I'm gonna go and do my share of it so I'll talk to you later. See ya--Cybil24 00:23, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I know Dude don't worry about it... I know your helping...I'm trying to make this sound more of an RPG to make people wanna play along--Cybil24 01:28, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Hey there. Cybil24 recruited me to lend a hand. Can't offer much in the way of gameplay, but I'll do my best to help on "techy" issue. If ya need anything, don't hesitate to let me know. --User:TheGoodman 05:46, 11 July 2009 (UTC) check the new page about the members we lost, incident lost, and serous injurys ummm hehehehehehehehehe ummmm how we can play it ok ok pretty cool this website needs a background but im pretty sure your working on it if you need help i can look for a picture for you of this,btw i have a friend that wants to join as well,his name is CrimsonKn1ght-G Kiramaru16 reporting for duty. What is the briefing for this mission sir? sorry... hey i just got home now and just got the message. sorry for going on so late hey hey can we play it now Uh... 14 years old?--Cybil24 02:48, 12 July 2009 (UTC) hey hey hey can we play the game yeat your welcome Hey it's cool. I checked out the gun and I think it looks awesome. RE: Logo Let me know how you want the logo to look, and I'll make it as soon as I have time. JoePlay (talk) 16:47, 13 July 2009 (UTC) yes i got fallout 3 for the ps3 today. user--Stephendwan 16:51, 14 July 2009 (UTC) but its only my first fallout and i didn't get into any action yet. hi umm... i gotta go outta town for a funeral i dunno how long im gonna be gone and also college is starting pretty soon so i may not be on the computer as much as i liked to... but i'll still try to play as much as i can i'm finding new ways to edit the wiki also chat to the goodman from silent hill wiki, he still wants to help out--Cybil24 01:44, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Jakraus? I can't draw Jakraus yet because i'm on a diffrent computer these days and it's mouse sucks.Cybil,if you wanna draw Jakraus,he's like Leon style black-colored hair and HUNK's uniform...BTW when we start game? User:Bling1907 Logo ok? Is that the logo you were talking about? If you want me to make any changes to it, let me know. JoePlay (talk) 22:29, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Requested color changes made. How's it look? JoePlay (talk) 23:14, 15 July 2009 (UTC) am can you give me a list of the people from re wiki that didn't find this wikia so i can give them a link. user--Stephendwan 22:35, 15 July 2009 (UTC) right then i got all of them they didn't respond so that should be a good sign. user--Stephendwan 09:54, 16 July 2009 (UTC) first contribution I made my first article!! It's called Vehicle Hangar in which I brought the vehicles over from the old U.B.C.S. link from RE Wiki. Jakraus ? This may sound dumb but........how do I do it? Jakraus I get it now. Yeah I've already done that. Jackraus Do you like it?Bling1907 hey how do you get there please help me Notice that If you want,i can draw you too..Just send me your looking and gender to my talk page.After i draw everyone,maybe i do a team operation picture(everyone in it that picture)User:Bling1907